


Día de relajo

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: Días de Relajo [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottomlouis, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Top Liam, relajo, sexo en la cama, uso excesivo de la palabra miembro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam y Louis aprovechan uno de esos raros días libres que tienen.<br/>Nada más y nada menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día de relajo

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente he encontrado muchos fics de one direction, pero la gran mayoría estan en inglés, y siento que debo aumentar la cuota de fics de este fandom en español.
> 
> Un pequeño one-shot de un momento de relajo para ellos.  
> Espero sea de su agrado, cualquier error es mío
> 
> Editando.

El sol se alza en lo alto del cielo, y brilla con toda la intensidad que puede a esa hora de la mañana. El calor que se siente a esa hora es de ese tipo con el cual sabes que puedes estar horas en la cama y no morir sofocado.

Soltando un bostezo gira su cuerpo para quedar frente al cuerpo tibio y relajado de Louis.

Liam sonríe, son momentos como estos que lo llenan de alegría, de una felicidad tan grande, son estos instantes que lo llenan de amor. Momentos en los que nadie les dice lo que hay que hacer o donde ir, donde nadie los molesta y nadie los separa, solos los dos…ahí.

Liam observa como el sol ilumina el cuerpo de Louis, como el calor que hay en esos momentos hace que sus mejillas se tornen de un tono rosa. Él también siente ese calor en su espalda descubierta, siente como todo está tranquilo y relajado.

Por un segundo quiere acercarse a Louis y abrazarlo pero antes de hacer eso decide ir a buscar su celular y tomar algunas fotos. En un instante tiene su celular en su mano, activa la cámara y comienza a tomar algunas fotos, sin filtros, porque en ese momento todo funciona… la iluminación, el cuerpo de Louis, los colores, la habitación… todo.

No sabe en qué momento Louis despierta, porque cuando vuelve a mirar la pantalla de su celular Louis esta mirándolo a través de ella, y él solo puede apretar el botón para tomar todas las fotos que pueda de ese momento, porque el sol ilumina perfectamente los ojos azules de Louis, haciéndolos brillar de un modo mágico.

—Hey… buenos días— no importa que este recién despertando, pero la voz de Louis puede ocasionar todo tipo de reacciones a Liam — ¿Ahora eres un paparazzi?

Louis se mueve para quedar semisentado en la cama, y Liam aprovecha de ver el cuerpo con tatuajes de Louis, y comienza a tomar más fotografías.

—Algo así— responde Liam—, pero estas fotos son propiedad privada.

— ¿Y qué harás con ellas? —pregunta Louis bostezando.

—Ya sabes… son para fines de estudio— responde sin mirar a Louis.

Liam tiene su vista fija en la carpeta con las cientos de fotos que acaba de tomar y de fondo escucha la risa de Louis por su respuesta.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— pregunta Liam, dejando su celular en el velador y sentándose igual que Louis.

—Excelente— dice Louis, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Liam, a la vez que él toma la mano de Louis y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Eso es bueno, necesitabas descansar.

La presión del “nuevo disco”, el tour, rumores, todo junto ya era demasiado para los cuatro, así que apenas todo termino todos escaparon… Harry a Londres, Niall a cualquier parte donde pueda jugar golf tranquilamente, y ellos dos a un lugar que solo ellos conocen.

El sol se deja sentir intensamente, y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana. Ambos siguen en la misma posición, con las manos entrelazadas y Louis con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Liam.

—Esta… es una de esas mañanas donde pareciera que el tiempo no corre— la voz de Louis es baja pero clara. Liam mueve su cabeza y besa la frente de Louis.

—Así es— es lo único que responde Liam.

Varios minutos después Louis se mueve para quedar encima de Liam, con una rodilla a cada lado de su torso. Ambos se miran a los ojos, y Liam empieza a acariciar los muslos del mayor, trazando líneas imaginarias, jugando con los bordes del bóxer negro que usa Louis.

Están tan cerca que pueden sentir sus respiraciones, y Liam sabe que la forma en que Louis lo está mirando significa que quiere algo… y él no tiene problema alguno en darle lo que quiere.

Louis comienza a acariciar el torso de Liam bajando lentamente su mano hasta llegar al borde del bóxer azul de Liam. Ambos se miran intensamente y saben que es lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Louis se muerde los labios, mientras que sus manos dejan de jugar con el borde del bóxer de Liam, para empezar a acariciar el miembro por encima de la tela. Puede sentir las manos de Liam apretando sutilmente sus muslos, puede sentir como el miembro de Liam va creciendo poco a poco, y definitivamente puede sentir como su boca se hace agua por saborearlo.

—Ven— dice Liam, tomando con una mano el cuello de Louis para acercarlo a él y besarlo intensamente. Los dos gimen dentro del beso, y cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más una pelea por saber quién domina a quién.

Louis es quien gana, y Liam no tiene ningún problema con eso, porque ahora su miembro esta fuera de su bóxer con ambas manos del mayor acariciándolo.

— ¿Qué quieres Louis?— pregunta Liam, mas para molestar, porque ya sabe que es lo quiere hacer Louis ahora.

Despacio Louis mueve su mano derecha hacia la base del miembro del Liam para aplicar un poco de presión, disfrutando el gemido de Liam al segundo que hace ese movimiento.

—Tú sabes—Louis moja sus labios con su lengua.

Ambos se miran, los dos tienen los ojos cargados de placer y ya comienzan a sudar un poco. Louis siente los dedos de Liam en su cuello, subiendo y bajando lentamente, casi como un masaje.

De un momento a otro siente esa mano apoyarse en su hombro y comienza a empujarlo hacia abajo.

—Nada te detiene— dice Liam con una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa desaparece de su cara, solo para morderse los labios, porque si hay algo en lo que Louis es realmente bueno, es en usar su boca… sobre todo cuando toma todo el miembro de Liam.

Louis esta tan concentrado en su tarea que no siente la mano de Liam en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, no siente cuando Liam retira su flequillo de su frente. Louis solo sabe subir y bajar por ese miembro, de mover su lengua alrededor de ese miembro, de pasar su lengua lentamente por la cabeza, y después tomar con una mano ese miembro y empezar a besar la base para luego pasar su lengua desde esa parte hasta la cabeza. De lejos solo puede escuchar los gemidos de Liam, y eso lo incentiva más.

—Mierda… Louis voy a…correrme — Louis vuelve a poner el miembro dentro de su boca y solo unos minutos más bastan para que Liam termine dentro de su boca, y traga todo lo que Liam le entrega, y con una última lamida deja el miembro de Liam tranquilo—, dame unos 20 minutos y podemos continuar.

Louis solo se ríe, pero no sin sentir su garganta un poco adolorida por lo que acaba de hacer.

\---

Una hora y media después, los dos están abrazados, enredados entre las sabanas, tratando de recuperar la respiración, sudados y estúpidamente felices. Liam está encima de Louis con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor. Louis acaricia los brazos de Liam y su espalda, suavemente. Todo es suave y lento en estos momentos, a diferencia de lo que hicieron hace unos minutos.

El calor que irradia el sol se siente con más fuerza en esos momentos, pero ambos están tan relajados.

—Hoy es para quedarse en cama— dice Louis con voz ronca.

—Uno de los dos debe traer cosas para comer y beber… y te juro que no salimos de acá hasta mañana— responde Liam con voz igualmente ronca.

Nadie dice nada, nadie se mueve.

—Una siesta y después vemos lo de la comida— habla Louis acariciando el pelo de Liam.

—De acuerdo.

Y así en pocos minutos ambos están dormidos, juntos y felices.


End file.
